


A Promise Made

by SpookyBibi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, Premonitions, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBibi/pseuds/SpookyBibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is hurt, very badly. Derek has to keep a promise he hoped would never be needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Made

**Author's Note:**

> For daughterofscotland, who prompted me Sterek with the song A Promise Made by The Crüxshadows.

He's not going to stop him. I can see it coming, the end. The Alpha is charging my way, eyes fixated on me, all out to get me. I try to fire at him, of course. It's not like I haven't learned to defend myself all those past years. But my aim is still deficient and the wolfsbane-laced bullet grazes only his hair before finishing its course in a tree. The time it takes for me to realize my mistake (again, I can never be strong enough, good enough at this whole fighting shit, ever) and he's got me, in ten deep and efficient points, letting the razor-sharp claws inside long enough to really feel the pain he's inflicting.

Derek was close, just not close enough. Before I fired I saw him running to me, heard his shout, felt his panic. Even then I knew he was too far away and that he could not jump in front of me on time. Too late, like we feared it would be eventually.

The threat is gone now. Lingering over my slumped body was his fatal mistake, his shredded corpse testifies to that. Even through the red veil hindering my sight, I was able to witness Derek's instantaneous rage and its consequences. Always my hero, right? I cough, some blood trickling down my chin but I have a smile on. At least I'm avenged.

He finally looks down on me, his features switching back from anger to worry in a split second. He doesn't have to talk, as soon as our eyes meet, I know his thoughts.

The connection is there. Lydia likes to say that I'm magic, that while I'm not a werewolf I can still pick up on emotions, intentions. I don't know about that. I prefer to think that I'm clever, smarter. Also it works only with Derek so …

He doesn't want to believe this is the end. I can hear the words before he says them  _(alright, not that deep, I'll take the pain and it'll heal, you'll see.)_. As he kneels besides me on the mushy leaves covering the ground, he tries to smile but his eyes, his mind betray him. He knows this is empty, useless.

I know better. I've always known. From the moment we met, that brief encounter with Scott, I had it figured out. He saw home in me. The instant recognition in his stare, I saw it because it resonated in me as well. More than he could ever guess.

I had no idea what was happening at the moment but it kept growing. Every time we were in close proximity, images would burst in my mind, flashes of a life yet to be lived. Stolen kisses, embraces kept quiet, in fear of a certain sheriff coming up the stairs. More importantly, hints of moments, real ones, when he would look deep into me and tell me… everything. Moments when he would understand me, my nature, my doubts, as I would his. He would never leave me because we belonged with each other, naturally. I fought all those years for this. Every argument, every nightmarish adventure, they were all worth it if they meant I could get closer to this life with him.

It did happen. Those premonitions, whatever they were, they came to be. Very easily too, just a random kiss one night, that he initiated (or I did, honestly it's still unclear who moved first), then it unraveled. We didn't question it, I think we both knew we were playing out what was supposed to happen. It felt right. It felt like happiness.

It seems far away now. Bleeding out in the middle of the forest tends to make you forget the memories and bring your focus to less pleasant sensations. The sandy taste in my mouth, the burning in my stomach, the numbness spreading to my legs. Imminent death. These sorts of things.

Derek still tries. He's got me cradled in his arms, against his chest. Naked chest, when did he manage to get his shirt off and bundle it against my wound? Probably during these musings I couldn't keep out.

I feel his hands on my skin, still draining the pain away. "Stop it Derek, it won't make a difference," I croak out. "Come on, you know it's over. You're going to have to do it. It's over," I repeat.

"Shut up Stiles, it's not," he whispers roughly.

I breathe in; hardly any air comes into my lungs, but enough to allow me to utter the most important words. "You promised me."

* * *

It wasn't the perfect scene. It was messy, precipitated, needy. Yet it was good. Great even. He was careful, made me come in a way that was unforgettable. The best part? Right then, the afterglow, holding me close. We were sweaty but who cared? We were together, finally joined. That was the moment I had seen and longed for. I never wanted it to end. Neither did he.

"I'll never let you go. Ever."

"Sure."

"I mean it Stiles."

"Yeah, but I'm human. We're a pack that attracts all the trouble in the world, apparently. How long do you think I'll last?"

"Don't care. I'll turn you if it comes to this. You're not going anywhere," he muttered against my forehead.

"Fiiine. Stiles will become a scrawny werewolf then. That'll be funny."

He lifted my chin, locked our eyes. Effectively silencing me with his intense stare. "Listen to me. You saw this coming. You know it's not insignificant. I'll make sure you never get hurt, but if I fail I'll do what it takes to keep you alive. I can't lose you."

I swallowed, choked up by the seriousness of his words. I couldn't reply, except with a searing kiss.

"I promise you," he murmured against my mouth.

* * *

He looks down on me and I know he's remembering it. He'll come through, because there's no other option left for us. I'm not ready for this to be over and neither is he.

So I close my eyes, extend my neck and wait. My heart beats feebly and fast but I'm not scared. His promise was true, his love is strong,  _our_  love is strong. We'll make it, together.

He bites me without warning, my mind goes blank and that's it. A renewed energy courses through me, wounds heal in a matter of seconds, my eyes flicker open and I see… everything. At least I am able to see it all but I choose to just look at him. His red irises, glistening with emotion. They reflect my formerly brown ones, now turned into a shiny yellow. I can't look away. He was so much before, he's even more. He's everything.

My Alpha. My forever.


End file.
